


Sweet Scent

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impact Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On second thought, perhaps it had been Poison Ivy’s attraction powers that had put Batman in this position. Not that, by this point, he was even capable of caring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a semi-random prompt, one of about forty that my girlfriend generated for me to work on with the aim of writing 50k words of smut during nanowrimo. Not all of the ships or fandoms I write will be ones I am personally attached to, but I hope to do all of them justice.

On second thought, perhaps it had been Poison Ivy’s attraction powers that had put Batman in this position. 

 

Not that, by this point, he was even capable of caring.

 

“One condition,” he said to Ivy, who had offered him her sex in exchange for not turning her over to the authorities. “The mask stays on.”

 

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” she replied with a purr that would have made Catwoman jealous. 

 

They stripped each other down, but did not kiss. In short order the only clothing that remained on either of them was Batman’s mask. While they were occupied, a lush garden had sprung up around them, rife with flowers and vines and fruits, perfectly-ripe and beautifully-formed fruits of all shapes and colors.

 

“Oh, I have one condition too, hon,” said Ivy. “We do things my way.” With that, tentacle-like vines shot out of the ground and grabbed Batman by the wrists and ankles, binding him spread eagle and standing as if he were bound to a St. Andrew's Cross - something that Bruce Wayne, but not Batman, knew intimately.

 

Ivy picked and fed him a piece of unfamiliar fruit. As the juices slid down his throat and coated his lips, he felt even more blood flow to his already-erect cock, and when she pulled away he saw that it had grown to noticeably above his standard in length and girth.

 

Ivy pulled a length of rattan from the undergrowth and, in one smooth motion, struck Batman’s ass with the makeshift cane. It made a loud  _ crack _ and stung intensely, eliciting both a shout and a moan from Batman.

 

This continued until the Batman’s ass was lined with red welts - he knew it would hurt to sit for days. She then began to strike his cock from behind, occasionally slapping his stinging red ass with her hand. The delicious mix of intense pain and pleasure made Batman’s dick even harder, which he had not thought possible. Before long he came with no warning, shooting many thick ropes of cum from his swollen balls through his enormous cock. Batman yelled in pleasure.

_ A/N: This is a semi-random prompt, one of about forty that my girlfriend generated for me to work on with the aim of writing 50k words of smut during nanowrimo. Not all of the ships or fandoms I write will be ones I am personally attached to, but I hope to do all of them justice. _

  
  


He slumped in his restraints, panting heavily. He was overwhelmed by the sensations and the lusty smell of the forest atop the building they stood on.

 

“You're mine now, Bat,” purred Poison Ivy.

  
And he was.


End file.
